Lust of the Gods
by TheHunterPersian
Summary: Horus and Sobek plan to celebrate together alone after the Cluefinders seal Set in his prison. However, it just so happens that Set still lurks, and for him to stay sealed in his prison, the two male gods have only one choice to make... Horus/Sobek/Set PWP.


**(AN: what**

 **the hell**

 **am i doing**

 **So this is... probably gonna be the thing that taints this fandom's fanfiction section eh?**

 **If you expected something wholesome and nice here then FNKSNSKLFOS YOU WALKED INTO THE WRONG FIC MY FRIEND**

 **Don't fucking look at me. I WOULD apologize but these male gods are the reason I'm a fucking furry.**

 **Anyway to the very small minority that'll see this and actually LIKE it, you're welcome. To everyone else... yeah I've got nothing.)**

* * *

The liquid sphere that Bastet summoned grew dimmer and dimmer. She looked at her fellow gods and goddess'.

"It seems the kids were worthy. Set has been defeated," She said. Horus, Sobek, and Isis cheered and clapped.

"I knew those kids could do it! We should be getting our powers back soon," The orange bird said.

"I think we should celebrate tonight," Isis said, holding her hands together.

"Us? Celebrating? We normally don't do that, man. In fact, it was the people that did that for us," Sobek said. "Either way, I'm glad this is all over. This means we can finally rest in the obelisk until the next time." The purple crocodile played with his hair, catching the attention of Horus.

"Very well, Sobek. Horus, you're our leader. What do you want us to do?"

Horus bowed his head. He looked at Sobek, a twinkle in his eye formed.

"Bastet… and… mother… you're free to go. I wish to have some time with Sobek, if you please," He said.

"You've been spending some time together, haven't you?" Isis questioned.

"Mother… I'm sure Horus wishes the best for Sobek. Now you heard him, let them be," Bastet placed her brown furry hand onto the human god's arm, shaking her head.

As Isis walked away from the two male gods, Bastet seemed to lower her gaze at her brother.

 _"You're welcome…"_

"Leave it to sister to help me…" Horus mused. As the two female gods left, the remaining male gods took a walk in the utopia that was the Chamber of the Gods, the pink sky and blue clouds never ending. Soon, this paradise would disappear, and the gods would be confined to the stone slab from where they lie.

"I haven't seen anything like this in millennia. Our paradise that is…" Horus mused. "I can't even remember the last time the forces of Chaos came to attack."

"I'll say. At least the threat's over now. We can rest easy knowing that Chaos won't harm our world," Sobek replied.

"And with that done… I think it's time for our own celebration… You know, we haven't been alone in a while~…" Horus growled, coming behind the crocodile god and grabbing his pectorals.

"I-I see whacha mean, Horus…" Sobek replied, a warmth overcoming him. He grabbed the bird god's beak and caressed it. "Who needs your mom and sister? We can have our own little celebration, man."

Not even caring if anyone caught them in the moment, Horus and Sobek came closer-

…until the scenery changed.

The once pink sky and blue clouds turned red and black respectively. The atmosphere in the air changed. It wasn't one of peace… it was of-

"Chaos…" Horus murmured.

"How's this happening, man?! I thought those kids defeated Set!" Sobek yelled.

"We need to get Bastet and Isis here, quick-"

 _"I'm afraid your other gods aren't going to help you two now…"_

It was the two male gods' fear confirmed. A large shadowy apparition appeared in front of them. When he finally revealed himself, it was none other than the god of Chaos, Set.

"It's been a while, uncle," Horus' large eyebrows lowered, making himself appear angrier.

"Ah, how… wonderful it is to see YOU, nephew," Set crossed his arms. "Ah, and Sobek too?"

Sobek balled up his fists, the strength in his arms building up. "You've got no business here, ya little creep!"

"Oh come now, is that the only insult you can think of?" Set laughed.

"Why are you here?!" Horus yelled, raising his hand up to his uncle. "I thought the Cluefinders destroyed you!"

"Ah, those little annoying pests who trapped me within my chamber? Is that what they were called? The… Klewfinders?" Set questioned. "Never the less, yes I may have been sealed, but I have enough strength to appear to you now!"

Horus and Sobek flinched. This meant Set TRULY wasn't defeated. And there was the stone slab in their palace, _"YOU MUST BE BELOW THIS HEIGHT TO DEFEAT CHAOS"._

"So Horus? Sobek? What will you two do now that you know you can't fight me, and even if you could, it's just YOU two?!"

The two gods looked at each other. So much for their celebration.

"…or, I can give you an offering…"

The two gods looked up.

"I'm very much well aware of your planned 'celebration', and your other little activities," Set turned his head, lowering his eyes at the two gods. "I COULD just tell my sister, I'm sure she'd love to know the leader of the god quartet and her own holy son loves to be dominated by the god of the Nile.

"You… you wouldn't…"

"Ah ah, don't object, nephew. You haven't heard my request. If you'd like me to leave and stay sealed, then do something for me."

"And what's that?"

Set guided his hands to his shendyt, undoing it slowly.

"Me and both of you, here right now."

"What, are you crazy?!" Horus yelled. "Of course not!"

"Awh, is little Horus afraid that his uncle will hurt him? No my dear nephew, I'm sure you'd LOVE to be dominated and made into a little sex machine by me and Sobek here. You don't object, do you, god of the Nile?"

Sobek took a minute to breathe. "Alright… but just so you know, there's no feelings between us."

"Sobek!"

"See nephew? Sobek hasn't objected. What will you do? You are the leader of your little quartet."

The bird god mulled over the situation. He could have sex with Sobek and Set right now, or ruin his relationship with his mother and sacrifice his dignity too.

And there was only one choice he really could go with.

"Fine… but as Sobek said, there's no feelings."

"Ha ha! Excellent. Don't worry, by the end, you two will be pleasure filled, and I'll take my leave to my prison. And we can all forget this ever happened! But let's have fun now, shall we?"

As soon as he said this, Set's shendyt was removed, his throbbing blue cock in full view.

"Horus, I'm sure you know where you'd like to start?" The jackal said. Horus gulped, getting on his knees. Taking the god of Chaos' cock into his hand, rubbing it slightly as he took it into his mouth. While this happened, Set looked at Sobek lustfully.

"My, Sobek… look at you… the perfect body any man would ever want…" He growled in a husky tone of voice. As much as the purple crocodile wanted to abide by his word of no feelings, he couldn't help but say, "I… could say the same about you…"

"You can? Ha… take your hand onto my pectorals and feel them, Sobek… Worship my body…"

Something about the way Set worded his sentence and his tone of voice excited Sobek. As he began to worship Set's body, the blue jackal threw his head back as he placed his right hand behind Horus' head, making him suck deeper.

As Horus continued to choke on Set's cock, the god of Chaos looked at Sobek, who continued to worship him. He got closer, a feeling of anxiety yet heat overcoming him. Sobek could feel his erection just growing. Then, Set dug his hands into the crocodile's green shendyt, fondling the purple one's cock as he rubbed his hands along the other's body.

"W-whoa man…" Sobek breathed, closing his eyes. "You're… good at this…"

"I told you, it could have been much worse if you denied…" Set said. "Well, Sobek, I can see why you are the god of strength. A manhood of such size and strength is only something you would have…"

"Thanks fer…. unh… the flattery, man…"

Each word was getting harder for Sobek to say. The pleasure Set was giving was becoming too much. Taking his hand off from the back of Horus' head, the jackal removed Sobek's shendyt, his purple cock bouncing as the shendyt was removed. Set came closer, grabbing Sobek's snout and harshly kissing him. The bodies of the two men were warm amongst each other, and their cocks rubbed against their bodies. In what was the heat of the moment, the crocodile grabbed the two cocks in his hand and jerked both off.

Horus took Set's cock out of his mouth, looking up at the two gods.

"Hm? Why do you stop, nephew?" The jackal asked. "We're just starting…"

The two gods moved away from each other, their cocks right in Horus' face.

"Hmm… not yet. Sobek, if you don't mind?"

Set got Horus up as the two god's removed Horus' shendyt, the long orange cock now in full view. All three gods were now nude, the air filled with lust and testosterone.

"How funny the one who wishes to get dominated has the longest one of them all?" Set said.

"Yeah, it's long ain't it?" Sobek added. "Hey, Horus… how's about two guys down under?"

"What do you mean?"

Sobek got on his knees, licking Horus' cock. Set got the memo when he saw this.

"Ah, yes… prepare for more pleasure, nephew…"

With both gods on their knees, Horus' nerves jolted greatly. He took deep breaths as both gods licked up and down his cock. He then messed with the two's hair, rubbing it soft and slow.

When the two were done, Set and Sobek licked up Horus' body, worshipping every part as they went up. Horus went back on the ground as once again, the two cocks were up against his face. As his own cock throbbed, the bird god began to jerk the cocks of the jackal and crocodile god, panting as he did.

"That's it nephew…" Set moaned.

"M-man… I forgot how good you were at this…" Sobek murmured.

Horus began to suck Sobek's cock, the crocodile yelping as he did.

"Is my little nephew ready to scream loud?" Set asked, hands on Horus' ass.

The orange bird simply nodded, knowing full well he was ready to be taken by Sobek and Set.

Getting up, Sobek slowly jerked himself off as he lay on the cloudy ground. Horus climbed on top of him, feeling his cock touch the crocodile's body.

"This… oh goodness…" Sobek said. "This is actually… this feels so nice…"

"Even I have to agree. And Set is… well, Set," Horus replied.

"Mmm… I will say though, I never get tired of you~…" Sobek bit his lip as he slid his hands down Horus' body, feeling his ass. "Think you can take us both?"

"I'm a god, aren't I?"

"Ah ah ah, Sobek. Leave some of Horus for me too," Set said. He produced something from his hand; a goblet filled with lube. "See? I care about you enough that I brought lubrication, Horus."

Set poured some of the lube onto both his and Sobek's cock, then some on his finger as he inserted one into Horus' anus. The bird gasped as Set put yet another inside.

"Look at that… I can tell you've been stretched by Sobek before, nephew…" Set said, teasing Horus as he slid his cock through the other's cheeks.

Sobek, using his strength, turned Horus around as he saw Set tower him. Horus could feel the god of the Nile's breath on his side, the two looking at each other.

"You can start when you're ready,"

Sobek nodded, grabbing his cock and sliding it inside Horus' anus. The bird god moaned as the crocodile god was able to get it in.

"Don't fuck him just yet, let's do this both… together…"

Jerking off his cock, Set got between Sobek's legs as he grabbed Horus' back. He placed his cock inside Horus as the bird only threw his head back, panting harder than before. The two gods began to fuck the bird, thrusting in and out as Horus could only moan. Set grabbed one of Horus' legs and Sobek grabbed the other as the jackal went faster.

"O-oh f-fuck!" Horus gasped, Set grit his teeth as he fucked his nephew, Sobek going a little slower than Set.

"That's right, Horus. Moan like the little bitch you are. Reveal in the fact that two gods have made you their little sex slave!" Set said, wanting to talk dirty.

"S-sobek… Set… g-go harder!" Horus closed his eyes.

Set's balls slapped Sobek's cock. It was clear as day that the god of Chaos was enjoying every moment of fucking Horus. Sobek thrust deep inside, elating more noises from Horus.

"Tell me, nephew… do you want Sobek and I to cum inside? I recall a time where that happened after all…" Set said.

"I don't care, cum inside!"

This gave Sobek the motivation to wrap his arms around Horus' waist as his grinded his hips up and down. Horus panted like a dog at this point. Just then, Set placed his fingers into Horus' mouth, drool from the bird god getting them wet.

The next few minutes were devoted to the slaps of two cocks penetrating Horus, and Horus' noises. It felt like heaven beyond something the chamber of the Gods could provide.

Horus placed his hand around his own cock, jerking himself off and only adding to his pleasure. His balls bounced as he wanted nothing more than to be bred and to cum himself. He didn't care if Isis or Bastet saw him now, right now; he was Sobek and Set's whore.

Set slowed down, going to a pace that only a passionate lover would give. Their bodies connecting, Horus stared deep into his uncle's eyes.

"Are you enjoying this, Horus?" Set asked.

All the bird did was nod.

More time passed, and both gods showed no sign of stopping. At least, for a while. Sobek was the first to break the mold.

"G-gonna cum, man…" He said.

"You heard your fellow god, Sobek. Breed him," Set said, raising one of Horus' legs and thrusting faster. Set closed his eyes as the bird god threw his head back, waiting for the climax.

Sobek grunted hard as he was the first to cum inside Horus, then followed by Set. The god of sky had a face of satisfaction.

"A-aahh…" He said, ejaculating on himself as he finally came. Both gods pulled out as Horus simply rolled over to the ground, feeling the cum of both Sobek and Set drip out from his anus. His crown lay next to him as his hair was all frizzled.

"That… that was amazing…"

"I think we tired him out," Sobek said. "Jeez Set, why didn't you tell us you were that good? Hey, Horus. I think we finally know how to spice things up. What do you say you join us for our romps?"

"That sounds lovely. Maybe finally we have something we can bond over. But now I've kept my promise. And I'll leave to my prison. Until the next time…"

Set looked down at his nephew. "Let's hope you can take us both again."

The jackal left the paradise as the clouds and sky turned back to normal. Sobek conjured up a towel as he cleaned himself up, handing it to Horus when he was done.

"Hey, we better get back to the other gods," Sobek said, putting his shendyt back on.

"To tell you the truth, I don't want to, Sobek. I can barely feel my legs…"

Sobek chuckled. "Come on big guy," He lifted up his fellow god, holding his blue shendyt.

"Thank you…" The bird said, putting it back on. "Oh, I hope no one finds out about this… because I want it again."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

The heat of the Egyptian desert filled the land. Unaware of the previous night's events, everyone in Cairo and the land simply went about their day like it was nothing.

The Cluefinders and Professor Botch were once again, back in the tomb of Perisben, placing the artifacts Alistair Loveless had stolen back to where they were.

"Thank you kids once again for saving me, I couldn't imagine what would happen if you hadn't stopped Set," Professor Botch said. "Still, you said you actually got to meet the gods themselves?!"

"I still can't believe either, Professor. Leslie says she's gonna make a sketch of what they all looked like to prove what we saw was real," Joni replied.

"Hey Profess! Where do you want this sarcophagus to go?" Owen asked as both he and Santiago lifted the sarcophagus.

"Oh, place it in the other room, it should be fine there," The professor replied. "Now let's see… we just need to place some more pots, urns, and-"

The sound of a wall caving in interrupted everyone.

"Did Santiago and Owen uncover something new inside the tomb?" Leslie asked.

"Oh gosh, I hope we haven't revived Set AGAIN!" The professor yelped, the three running to the sound of the noise. Sure enough, the sarcophagus was on the floor, and an opening that no one had seen was open. However, Santiago and Owen were staring straight at something.

"What's wrong guys?" Joni asked.

"Hey, Professor Botch, you know something about that?" Santiago asked. As soon as the professor adjusted his glasses, his face grew pale.

"U-uhm! That's quite detailed! Okay kids, out of the chamber, that's enough of this tomb and I'll figure something out to do with it!" The professor said, pushing the kids out. "Just finish the rest of the job, I think I'll handle this sarcophagus!"

"Hey, I never got to see it!" Joni complained.

"What was that anyway?" Owen asked.

"Ha ha ha-I'm sure you kids will know when you're older now go on!"

The professor pushed the Cluefinders, Laptrap, and Socrates out. The kids asking Laptrap if he had seen the image on the wall.

Meanwhile, all Professor Botch could do was stare at the wall, conflicted. It was… the gods Horus, Sobek, and Set… in some kind of "ritual".

"Oh dear…"

What didn't help was the inscription at the bottom. While it was written in hieroglyphs, the professor could easily make it out.

 _"And so, unknown to even the higher gods, the gods of the Sky, Nile, and Chaos enjoyed their secret passion for coitus. Times would be spent with just the three, letting nothing but the feelings of lust overcome them. Each time the god of the Sky would be dominated, he would let his inner animal consume him. And each time they would finish, they would part, only to do it again some time later…"_

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
